


Sognando Di Roma

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is your typical all time loser in life. He thinks his life sucks, but is still in love with a movie star.What happenes when shy, reclusive Jensen meets the outgoing and all around lovable Jared at a Convention in Rome?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  


  
1 year earlier

A lovesong was playing loud in the headphones he was wearing, the messengers on his computer blinking in a slightly annoying manner, but nevertheless he took his time to answer any one of them, even though he had never met any one of his online friends, well most of them anyway. He sat scrunching in front of another drawing in pencil. Taking a deep breath he rolled his shoulders, grabbed his cigarette and took a heavy pull. Breathing out he saw the drawing swim in front of his eyes by the thick white-blue smoke. He sighed heavy and erased a little black around the eyes of the person he was drawing. He was quite satisfied with his drawing and couldn't wait to get his drawing signed by his favorite actor. See the appreciation in his eyes, to see that, yes, someone he knows only from TV thought he was talented. That would be one of his dreams, to get feedback from the one it matters the most, the one who's constantly on his mind, in an none creepy way.  
Looking at the poster hanging on the wall behind his computer screen he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Butterflies in his stomach when he looked at his favorite actor? So happening to him. He though he'd outgrown his "fanboy" phase when he'd turned twenty. That's until one of his friends online had pointed out to him that he should watch 'Supernatural' because there should be this really hot guy, and boy were they right. And even though he'd started watching 'Supernatural' because of that particular actor, he good hooked on the storyline as well and stuck to the series until this very moment, and in just a couple of months he'd finally succeed his biggest wish since first seeing the man on TV, finally seeing him up close and doing a photo with him.  
It was ridiculous, he should have really outgrown this phase with his age, but apparently he hadn't and wasn't ashamed of it. He never would be. He was old enough to know that the things he was feeling weren't build on some kind of hero worship or anything like it, it was just build on... it was hard to explain, even to himself, but he would bet everything that he had that if he had the chance to meet the actor as a normal person, without him being an actor and him being just simple him, with the glasses and the slightly geeky expression because of his knowledge of close to anything, he would have fallen in love with him as well.

The funniest thing had actually happened to him a couple of weeks ago. Even though he'd never met one of his online friends, he'd found another fan, who was living in his town actually on the online board of the Convention, and they were becoming friends rather fast. Even though he normally wasn't one to be so friendly to people he just met recently in general.  
But that's maybe just because he felt his most comfortable when he could talk about his favorite show and not be ashamed of it or get weird looks because of it.

They were actually going to take the same flight to the Convention now and be driving together to the airport as well. The two of them were meeting up close to everyday now and surprisingly it didn't bother him at all, even though he was normally unnerved by people in general after a couple of days.

  


A couple of months later, sighing wistfully a man stood in front of a fountain in Rome, looking at the statue standing in the middle of it and frowning, one dollar held in a tight grip in his right hand. He looked down at the coin in his hand and back to the statue as he asked himself again, if he really should believe in all the local lore, and believe in love once again and be sadly disappointed. Once bitten, twice shy. It certainly fit about him.

He shrugged and turned around, looking back over his shoulder to check one last time if it was the right angle to certainly hit the water. Local lore is kinda confusing in Rome, one said you have to throw in one coin to get someone to love, another one said you have to throw in two. He had decided to throw in two coins, just to be sure. Not that he was believing in it anyway, but one could always hope. For what he wasn't so sure. Sure he would like to have someone to love once again, but after all the heartache he'd suffered through after his last "crush" he'd rather stay away from it and live his life.

"Dude! Come on! We have to get back! The next panel starts in an hour!" he heard one of his friends shout over the distance and sighed once again. Conventions were definitely stress, not that he minded... much. Schedules were a bitch to keep during these things. Photo Ops, Panels, Coffee Lounges... one could become mad trying to get there in time. Even more so if you were still having a damn Jet-Lag from the ten hour flight you had just a day before. Next time he'd definitely be here a couple days earlier.

He shrugged. "Whatever," he mumbled and threw the coin over his left shoulder, listening for the barely audible 'plop' when the coin hit the water of the fountain. Taking one last glance over his shoulder he looked at the statue of Oceanus, who was proudly standing in the central niche of the fountain. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the sun warm his face and sighed. Wishing that maybe once in his live something would go right and he would find happiness once and for all.

Not that he still believed in happy endings.

He'd noticed him the moment he walked on the squere. He was beautiful and he just wished he'd have the courage and time to walk up to him and say 'hi'. But he hadn't and he sighed heavy. Another time then, if he had the chance. If destiny really wanted them to meet he'd get his chance, and he believed in those kind of things even though all the shit he went through in his life.

Taking his camera from his chest he took a photo of the man in front of the fountain, just so he wouldn't forget how the man looked like, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to forget about him.

Looking at his watch he sighed and turned away from the squere, taking his leave so he could get back to the hotel where the Convention was. Wishing he would see the man again. Soon.

Because he believed in happy endings.


End file.
